Mikoto Yamazaki
Mikoto Yamazaki is one of the main characters of Chibi Vampire II. He was, like Kazuto, originally a human that gained the power of a Vampire around the same time Ria first met Hideyoshi. Summary Mikoto is a Vampire and an idol. He hates women to the point that Ria even had to cross-dress in order to interact with him. His Angel, Gabriel has the ability to manipulate and brainwash people. He took an interest in the undercover Ria because she wasn't affected by his hypnotic powers and challenged her to a contest in which that if she lost, she would have to transfer to Rindouji. The challenge was for who would earn the title of being the best school. There was a singing contest which was later won by Mikoto, only because Ria didn't enter, but the title of best school was won by Ria's High School. Being defeated by Ria at his own game, he initially rampaged, using his powers to break the rules and simply take what he wanted, despite him being the one to first issue the challenge (and despite him frequently cheating to win). During the course of this, he took control of the other Vampires, discovered Ria's true gender, and tried to have the entire city to kill her. However, after Ria muscled her way to him and asked him to stay out of her way while they rescued Hideyoshi from DEM, he took an interest in Ria (he had initially believed no woman would ever save anyone for any selfless reasons) and asked her friends what their relationship was. He then appeared to help Ria and battled with her against DEM, however, he claimed that his only intent was to add Hideyoshi to his collection of Vampires. He repeatedly tried to prove that Ria was selfish, adherent to his view of all women, by trying to offer her all the men she wants if she gives into her fatigue and gives up her rescue of Hideyoshi. He's further shocked when she refuses and eventually is even visibly shocked when Ellen nearly kills Ria. It becomes evident that Mikoto can't give up his powers because that would mean he's returning to his human past, which is itself quite a tragic story, and because he is secretly scared of humanity, which caused the psychological trauma that made him unable to sing in front of people. He finally changed his mind when Ria upheld her earlier promise to protect him and shielded him from Dark Hideyoshi's power. He is also moved, although initially shaken when Ria promises him that even if the entire world turns against him, she alone will remain his fan. After this, Mikoto decided to let Ria seal his Vampire mana and move on with his life, even appearing openly in public as an idol. He has shown great love and affection towards Ria and constantly calls her "darling." Appearance Mikoto, as an idol, is without a doubt a handsome young man. He has a youthful figure and smooth skin that has never missed maintenance. He has short hair with a blue color, while the color of his eyes is yellow. Mikoto's height is stated to be 171 cm (5'6") and is also one of the most youthful in appearance. Personality Mikoto harbors a strong hatred towards women and treats boys as servants fit to serve him, which is why he transferred to an all-boys school, Rindouji all-boys private academy. Due to his past, in which people that were once his fans (mostly female) accused him of scandals in the past that were not true, leading to him losing his voice from the pressure and caused him to almost commit suicide. Even his opinion of men was initially poor, seeing them as replaceable servants at best and not caring if they died, even believing they should be happy to die for him. His coldness was to the extent that even Ria openly admitted she hated him, however that was mostly because of her hatred towards humans, as he was a former human. He is very flirty, both before and after warming up to Ria, he expresses this towards most men who fit his type (and Ria) and is very blunt about it. After warming up to Ria, he doesn't hesitate to flirt with both her and the other Vampires (however is shocked whenever she flirts back) and does not even mind Ria having a reverse-harem, in fact, he pretty much encourages it. Mikoto also does not show any more of his previous arrogance, while no longer hating women, he still prefers to be by her male fans more, and he no longer treats men as servants and effectively gave up his power to control people when he was sealed. Ria describes his current personality as being "very childish and with not much sin, a disappointment" ''as well as "''Not her type." History Background Just like Kazuto, Mikoto was a normal human before he became a Vampire. Ever since he was little, Mikoto loved singing. He wasn't good at studying or sports, but he could sing better than anyone else around him. As an aspiring singer, he had always dreamed of performing on the big stage. That dream came true when he debuted as an idol singer at the age of 15 under the stage name Tsukino Yoimachi. It was the best thing that Mikoto could have wished for, doing the very thing he loved and being adored by his fans. His career, however, came to an abrupt end just after about a year when he refused to sleep with a hotshot TV producer. Before Mikoto knew it, false scandals about him began to appear and he soon fell out of favor with his agency along with his fans beginning to hate him. Mikoto thought that he could reconnect everything back with his singing, but then suddenly lost his voice. As Mikoto contemplated suicide, Phantom appeared before him and turned him into a Vampire. Afterwards, he used his Vampire powers, regained his lost voice, and debuted again using the name Mikoto Yamazaki. He became famous due to his voice that was known as 'sound anesthetic' and released several super popular tracks. He also weaved his powers into his songs to make people who listened to them slowly forget the person known as Tsukino Yoimachi. However, he never appeared in magazines, television, or any public media. Mikoto held only private concerts and the only ones who were invited were her loyal male fans due to her hatred for women. Powers and Abilities Angel Powers Angel: Gabriel (破軍歌姫 （ガブリエル） , Hagun Utahime , lit., "Army-Breaking Songstress") Weapon: Organ Mikoto's "Angel" takes the form of an organ that can be used to hypnotize people as seen when he used his Angel to control the Yamai brothers, Yoshino, and the audience. It has been implied that he cannot usually hypnotize Vampires, as when he tried to hypnotize Ria and failed, he thought that she could be a Vampire like him, later finding out the truth. Likewise, Ellen has also shown a resistance towards his mind control songs. It should be noted, however, that he managed to control the Vampires that Ria had already sealed without any difficulties. Mikoto can also fight using his voice as shown when he attacked Ria with a sonic wave. He can also use his powers defensively, as shown when he created a shield to protect Ria from Hideyoshi. For his convenience, could also manifest as smaller organ pipes, which he can use on smaller crowds. Four different applications of his Army Breaker Diva have been demonstrated so far: * March 行進曲（マーチ) : Enhances the listeners' physical strength. * Rondo 輪舞曲（ロンド）: Primary method of defense and can be also used to restrain others as well. * Solo 独奏（ソロ）: Brainwashes the listeners. Solo does not appear to be capable of altering people's memories. Although it can mess with its victims' perception of Mikoto and make them extremely devoted to him, it doesn't affect their existing views on other people. Even under Mikoto's control, the Vampires still thought very favorably of Ria. But as long as they stayed brainwashed, they would prioritize their actions according to Mikoto's orders and well-being above anything else. Being sound-based, Mikoto's power works very effectively through speakers. Broadcasting his concert live was how he managed to put almost the entire city under his spell in Volume 7. But as shown with Hideyoshi, a pair of ear plugs are able to block out the sounds and makes the wearer immune to Mikoto's powers. * Requiem 鎮魂歌（レクイエム） : A relaxing song that has an analgesic effect. Relationships Ria Maaka Due to his past, when Mikoto first met Ria, he has a great dislike towards women, seeing all of them as depraved who only hypocritically liked him and sees Ria as no different and would attack Ria on sight. Because of this, Ria was forced to cross dress as a boy (renaming herself as Ren) to get closer to him which piqued Mikoto's interest. However, it was mentioned by Mikoto that, even if he hates women, he though of Ria as cute, even up to normal women, and even states this when she cross dressed as a boy. However, upon finding out that that "Ren" is actually a girl, Mikoto was extremely angry towards this and his hatred towards Ria worsened. Eventually, when confronted by Ria, Mikoto remained stubborn and could not believe Ria truly cares about Hideyoshi and he even mockingly offered Ria a reverse-harem of boys with his powers if Ria admits that she was just pretending to be a hero. This only lets Ria go in her minor psychotic state where she replies saying, "Do you honestly think I care about most humans. Humans to me mean almost nothing, and I wouldn't fake liking someone. Whenever I say that I like someone who is a human, or formerly was, I mean it. And you have absolutely no idea what humans did to me. Sure humans stopped being your fans and were mean to you, but humans almost killed me. That's one part of my past that I will never forget. And right now, you remind me of them, and you know what I want to do? I would enjoy every last minute of your eternal suffering day in and day out. fufu...fufu. And plus, saving him would just be fun." Mikoto's attitude towards Ria (and women later on) soon changed when Ria revealed his past and even defended Mikoto from Hideyoshi's attacks, and Ria's promise to protect him and be his fan no matter any circumstances ultimately made Mikoto fall in love with her and allowed her to seal him. After being sealed, Mikoto clings to Ria at every opportunity and calls her "darling" affectionately and would often try to flirt with Ria even at public places. However, he's often left speechless when Ria flirts back with her. Although Ria reciprocates the feelings, she nonetheless noticed that Mikoto has been behaving a little bit childish when they interact and with "Not much sin", as well as stating that he is not her type. Mikoto also actively tries to make Ria cross dress as Ren as well much to the latter's disapproval, and is often stopped when Ria goes into a minor psychotic state. Hideyoshi Yatogami After being sealed, while taking a liking to all the Vampires, Mikoto took a particular liking towards Hideyoshi, taking every opportunity he can to hug him, much to Hideyoshi's annoyance and embarrassment. Rindouji All-Boys Private School In his pre-sealed state, Mikoto didn't care about his schoolmates and simply used his Solo to take control of them and rule the school. Even if someone would get in his way, he would simply increase the strength of his Solo to get him/them back under his control. He would invite boys he had taken a liking to over to his house and drink tea together, but if Mikoto finds another boy that is more interesting than the boy he invited, he would quickly dump him and take the other boy to drink tea with him without even thinking of how the boy he invited first might feel. His current relationship with his schoolmates after having his Vampire mana sealed is unknown. Quotes * (To Ria Maaka) "I------Lost it. Once. Because of those ugly females, I lost my voice because of a psychological disorder-----the voice……the voice more important than my life………..!" * (To Ria Maaka) "… You kept our promise. If it's you, there's no problem. Only you…I can trust." '' * (To Ria Maaka) ''"Thank you…very much, darling…I love you!" * (To Natsuki) "Think about it, Natsuki--------about the fact that a boy can Transform without using an Angel." * (To Nia Sakamaki) “Then, let me show you Nia-san. The power of man you didn’t know about. And be sure to carve this inside your mind. My name------Yamazaki Mikoto!” Trivia * His former stage name was Yoimachi Tsukino. * His angel Gabriel's name means "The Strong One of God" or "The Strength of God." * Gabriel also represents the moon in the Sephira. * Mikoto refers to Phantom as 'God'.